<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sofia the First Apprentice by EmeraldSage86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455250">Sofia the First Apprentice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage86/pseuds/EmeraldSage86'>EmeraldSage86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Darker Than Disney Canon, Eventual Romance, F/F, Orphans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage86/pseuds/EmeraldSage86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the world of Sofia the First with a bit of a darker tone then the original and various plot lines will take much different paths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amber of Enchancia/Sofia the First</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cedric and The KIng</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please King Roland I beg you to reconsider!” Cedric exclaims as he pursues his King down a long hallway of the castle. King Roland turns to look at his royal sorcerer without stopping.</p><p>“I have considered it over and over again Cedric.” Roland turns his head back forward again. “And my descision is still the same as the first time you asked.”</p><p>Roland suddenly stops and turns back to Cedric with a stern expression on his kingly brow, the pursuing sorcerer has also stopped. “You can not have an assistant, the kingdom is still recovering and we cannot afford to waste our gold on frivolous things.” </p><p>“Your Majesty I am aware of the kingdom's condition.” Cedric reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a scroll. “You see my Lord this won’t cost the kingdom a thing, instead of an assistant I am now seeking an apprentice.” </p><p>“Excellent another bumbling wizard.” Roland rolls his eyes. “Just what we need.” </p><p>Cedric narrows his eyes as the King rolls his eyes, but when Roland has refocused on the sorcerer his expression is neutral. Cedric unfurls the scroll and holds it up for Roland to see. The King takes the scroll and examines the colorful parchment, the first thing that catches his eye is the fancy text that says ‘Hexly Hall’. Roland looks up from the parchment his expression unimpressed.</p><p>“You see my Lord, Hexly Hall is beginning an apprenticeship program.” Cedric taps his finger on the scroll the King is holding causing Roland to refocus his gaze on the scroll. “A select few of their best students will be chosen by the participating  kingdom’s and wizards towers to become an apprentice for an older mage.”</p><p>“Hexly Hall?” King Roland glances up from the scroll to look Cedric in the eye. “Isn’t that the school that has a yearly prank day against Royal Prep?” </p><p>“Um...” Cedric averts his gaze and begins to sweat.</p><p>“The same prank day that turned my children’s textbooks into bats and chased them around school.” King Roland begins to glare slightly. “Amber had us checking her bags for bats for weeks.”</p><p>“Well, yes this is the same school but-“ </p><p>“I will not have any of those brats in my castle!” King Roland interrupts Cedric with a shout, he crushes the scroll in his fist before turning to leave. “The very idea is ridiculous.”</p><p>“But your Majesty the odds of my apprentice being one those hooligans is near impossible.” Cedric calls after Roland but does not pursue the King any further. </p><p>“We are done discussing this Cedric.” King Roland says before disappearing through the doors at the end of the hall. </p><p>Cedric sighs more then a little disheartened. “Very well my Lord.”</p><p>Meanwhile</p><p>Queen Miranda sits calmly at the breakfast table as  the castle steward, Baileywick goes over the decoration choices for the up coming ball. The Queen hears the doors behind her bang open causing Baileywick to jump in surprise, but the noise doesn’t startle her, she was expecting it. She calmly points toward a nice blue and white floral pattern out of the selection. “Use this one Baileywick.” </p><p>“Excellent choice your Majesty.” Baileywick closes the decorations booklet and turns to leave, when Baileywick leaves Miranda’s field of vision she can hear the crumbling of paper. </p><p>“Burn this.” King Roland’s voice gruffly demands from behind the Queen, she can’t hear Baileywick’s reply if he gave one.</p><p>A moment later and King Roland is sitting down in his chair at the head of the table next to Miranda, she turns to look at him and smiles. “Did Cedric find you?”</p><p>Roland groans loudly as his breakfast is placed in front of him. “Yes he did, thank you Miranda.” </p><p>Miranda chuckles to herself as Roland explains to the waiter that the groan was not about the food. “Let me guess, you said no?”</p><p>“Of course I said no.” Roland takes an aggressive bite of his eggs. “He doesn’t need an assistant or an apprentice.” </p><p>“Roly.” Miranda gives the King a pointed look. “He’s been asking for three years now.” </p><p>Roland looks up from his plate and shrugs. “So?” </p><p>“Don’t you think there might be a reason he’s so persistent about this.” Miranda gently pushes her finished plate away and stands up. </p><p>Roland shrugs again while pushing his carrots around his plate. “I haven’t really thought about it.” </p><p>“Well I think,” Miranda gets behind Roland chair and drapes her arms around his shoulders. “I think he might be a little lonely.”</p><p>“Lonely...?” Roland scoffs. “Doesn’t he deserve to be?” </p><p>Miranda sighs and wraps her arms around him tighter. “You know he cared about her too.” </p><p>“...Yes.” Roland places his fork on the table. </p><p>Miranda leans her head onto Roland's. "I think I might have an idea that'll work out for everyone."</p><p>Roland looks over at his wife curiously. "What's that?"</p><p>"Well what exactly is the problem with the apprenticeship program?" Marinda moves her head from Roland and turns to look him in the eye. </p><p>"I don't want any of those brats from Hexley Hall to come to my castle." Roland gruffly says. </p><p>"Well I was thinking that we could hold a contest."</p><p>The King raises his eyebrow at the Queen. “Contest?”</p><p>“Yes we could hold a contest in the village.” Miranda smiles sweetly. “We’ll borrow some of Cedric’s spare wands and have any villagers who want to try cast a simple spell.” </p><p>“And the winner can be Cedric’s apprentice.” Roland smiles back at his Queen. “The villagers will have fun and Cedric will stop bugging me.” </p><p>“See.” Miranda giggles. “Everybody wins.” </p><p>“Yeah...” Roland’s smile vanishes and he raises his eyebrow again. “When should we do it?” </p><p>“Well me and Amber were planning a trip to town today.” Miranda shrugs. “Maybe we can do it then?”</p><p>“Hmm...” Roland strokes his chin in thought. </p><p>Miranda leans into Rolands ear, and whispers. “If we do then Cedric will stop bugging you tonight.” </p><p>The King smiles up at his Queen, “Alright you’ve convinced me.”</p><p>Miranda leans over and gives her husband a quick kiss. “Thank you sweetheart.”</p><p>“I’ll have Baileywick fetch Cedrics spare wands immediately.” King Roland reaches forward to take a sip of his drink, but he catches Queen Miranda shaking her head. </p><p>“No need my dear I already had him collect them earlier.” Miranda explains as she pulls away with a smirk. </p><p>“You’re always two steps ahead of me aren’t you?” Roland chuckles as Miranda leaves their embrace. </p><p>Miranda smiles brightly as the King begins to eat his breakfast. “Well that is my job as your wife.” </p><p>Roland watches as Miranda heads out the doors to the dining room, calling for Baileywick and Amber as she goes, before turning back to his plate. “Does he still care is the real question.” </p><p>Roland sighs heavily and returns to eating his breakfast in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sofia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sofia goes about her normal day on the streets of Enchancia when something happens that changes everything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sofias back story will be explained in the future, just bear with me for now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sofia rises from her makeshift bed and lets out a yawn, as she blinks the sleep from her eyes she glances around the room and sighs. The bakery seems to already be open, or at the very least judging by the lit oven across the room the baker has already woken up. The door to the kitchen opens up and her eyes are immediately drawn to the baker as he walks into the room. "Ah good, you're awake."</p><p>"Yes." Sofia quickly stands up and folds the blankets she had been laying on, she places them in the basket the baker's wife had told her about last night. "I'm very sorry, I know I promised to be gone by daylight..."</p><p>"Don't worry about it too much, but you'll have to leave through the back door so no one sees you." The baker places a small picnic basket on the ground, the contents are covered by a cloth. "You can take this with you."</p><p>"I understand." Sofia bows gratefully. "I can't thank you enough sir."</p><p>"No need to thank me." The baker waves off as he moves away from the basket and begins pulling out his ingredients to begin preparing some new confection. The baker immediately sets in on his task and does not show any sign of saying anything else.</p><p>Sofia nods despite knowing the baker isn't looking at her, she grabs the picnic basket he placed in front of her and her backpack she had next to her 'bed' before quickly moving out the back door. As the bright morning sun momentarily blinds her, Sofia smiles at the cloudless sky, the only evidence of the storm last night is some puddles strewn about the ground. Knowing she can't be seen too close to the bakery or other villagers might not visit the business as often Sofia heads out into the tree line of the forest, she moves trough the underbrush and emerges onto the main road that leads into the village. Once near the gate to the village Sofia finds her tent has been knocked over, most likely from the storm last night. She lifts up the fabric and sighs as she can immediately tell her tent has a massive rip in it and the support stick is broken. She sits down on the nearby stump and uncovers the picnic basket from the baker, she smiles at the small wedge of cheese, two tiny loaves of beard, and the small bottle of milk. After eating her breakfast Sofia places the small picnic basket inside her backpack before she heads into town. At this point the village is in full swing, with villagers quickly moving around doing their jobs or speaking to each other, but something else is going on at the center of town. There is a group of guards around the town well who seem to be keeping the villagers away from a group of craftsmen that are building a stage and setting up tables around the village square. </p><p>"Hey Sofia!" </p><p>Turning toward the voice calling to her Sofia watches as her friends Ruby and Jade approach her. "Hey guys... shouldn't you be in school?"</p><p>"Nah the teacher let us out early." Jade seems pretty excited as she reaches Sofia. "She said that Queen Miranda is coming to the village today to hold some kind of contest."</p><p>"Oh." Sofia is surprised at that, the royal family hasn't held any contests for four years. "What kind of contest?"</p><p>"The town crier said it's some kind of magic contest to be the apprentice to the court sorcerer." Ruby's eyes sparkle at the statement, clearly excited about the idea. Sofia thinks on that comment for a moment she knows that the kingdom has a sorcerer, but can't recall the last time he made a public appearance. </p><p>"So we're all entering." Jade pulls Sofia and Ruby into a hug. "That way one of us is sure to win."</p><p>Sofia pushes herself out of the embrace. "I don't know Jade.."</p><p>Sofia turns toward the staging area as an ornate carriage arrives. "I don't think I can-"</p><p>"Come on Sofia you're super smart." Jade gives her friend a thumbs up. "You have the best shot out of the three of us."</p><p>"I don't know about that." Sofia watches as a woman with long brown hair in a beautiful pink dress steps out of the carriage, she assumes this must be Queen Miranda. "I don't think they'd want me."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Sofia turns back toward her friends. "You <b>know</b> why."</p><p>The space between the friends goes quiet as that thought sinks in, Jade takes a step toward Sofia. "Look Sof..."</p><p>"Hear ye, Hear ye!" </p><p>The three friends all turn to look as the town crier has taken up his position on the now completed stage. "Gather Round Everyone!"</p><p>"Come on Sofia." Jade grabs Sofia's hand and drags her across the square toward the stage. "We're a team, so we're doing this together."</p><p>Sofia can't get out any protests as she is pulled along by her friends, Queen Miranda has taken position next to the town crier on the stage. As Sofia and her friends arrive the queen steps forward to address the growing crowd. "Hello my citizens, I am very happy to come to you today."</p><p>The crowd cheers as their queen greets them with an infectious smile and a joyful wave. "Me and the King are in agreement, we believe our loyal sorcerer Cedric needs to do his part and begin teaching the next generation."</p><p>A group of guards silently approach and begin placing rubber balls and spare wands on the tables that have been prepared. "So I would like any children who would like to participate please step forward, with your parents permission of course."</p><p>Sofia is once more dragged forward by Jade, the three friends take place at one table, a total of sixteen other kids and two teenagers take up positions at the remaining tables. "It's quite simple, everyone will find a wand placed in front of them with a small rubber ball, all you have to do to win is be the first to preform the spell correctly."</p><p>There is some excited murmuring among the children as the queen pulls out a wand of her own. "<em>Bouncecygliuas.</em>"</p><p>Sparkles fly from Queen Miranda's wand and hit the rubber ball she has prepared, the ball immediately starts bouncing up and down on its own. "That's all, you all may have as many chances as you want, if your ball breaks we have many replacements so please have at it."</p><p>A chorus of children shouting Bouncecygliuas as loudly and in most cases inaccurately as possible breaks out as soon as Queen Miranda gives the go ahead. Sofia just clutches her wand in her hand and stares at the ball placed in front of her, she peeks out the corner of her eye and sees Jade's ball crack in half as the spell fails to take effect. As Jade gets a replacement ball from one of the guards Sofia turns her attention to look around the town square, many villagers are cheering their support for the various children, even Miss Hanshaw from the orphanage is there cheering for Ruby and Jade. Continuing to scan the crowd she spots a girl with long golden hair and a vibrant yellow dress who seems to be window shopping. making her the one person not watching the event. Sofia doesn't recognize her.</p><p>"Gosh Darn it!" </p><p>Jade's outburst draws Sofia's attention back toward her friend just in time to watch Jade smack her practice wand against the table before thrusting it at the rubber ball in front of her. </p><p>"BOUNCSOGLIUAS!" </p><p>If the ear splitting shout didn't get everyone's attention the blast of sparkles shooting off Jade's wand certainly does, the second the magic touches the ball it launches through the air whizzing pass several contestants and spectators before finally striking a parked wagon and exploding into pieces. The force of the hit causes the wagon to jostle loose from the block keeping it in place and sending it rapidly rolling down the slightly sloped street, many people jump out of the way as the wagon speeds past. Everyone begins panicking as they see that wagon is speeding directly toward the girl with golden hair who seems to be frozen in fear in front of the clothing store. </p><p>Without thinking Sofia tightens her grip on her wand and sprints as fast as she can making it to the terrified girl, she can hear the girl gasp in surprise as Sofia appears before her, aiming her wand Sofia takes a quick breath and calls out. "Bouncecygliuas!" </p><p>The sparkles shoot out and hit the rapidly approaching wagon, the vehicle immediately launches into the air and soars over the pair of girls and lands behind them briefly before bouncing into the air again. It continues down the road bouncing all the way until it crashes into a large tree and stops moving. Panting heavily from her recent action Sofia turns toward the girl staring at her. "Are you okay?"</p><p>The girl stares at her with wide eyes. "I-I... y-you..."</p><p>Before the girl can get anything more then that out several castle guards and Queen Miranda descend upon the pair, the Queen immediately falls to her knees and wraps the blonde girl in a hug while the guards check on Sofia. "Amber oh my god, are you ok?"</p><p>The guard who seems to be in charge gets down on one knee and places a hand on Sofia's shoulder. "Miss are you okay?" </p><p>"I'm...uh..." Sofia blinks in silence as her brain finally processes what she just did. "...Fine."</p><p>The guard nods in reply before standing up and calling to his men, the guards then begin to calm the crowd and the captain heads towards the destroyed cart.</p><p>"Thank you so much."</p><p> The sudden voice makes Sofia turn her attention toward the Queen who is now standing next to her. "Oh, uh. You're welcome."</p><p>The Queen gives Sofia a smile before turning her attention toward the villagers. "Everyone I present to you the winner of the contest." </p><p>Some of the villagers, like Ruby, Jade, and the bakery family cheer, but much to the Queen's obvious confusion many villagers do not cheer instead they share looks between each other and begin muttering to one another. Sofia watches as the Queen looks around seeming to be searching for something, after a few moments she looks back down at Sofia. "Where are your parents?"</p><p>At that comment Sofia's blood runs cold. "...Uh..."</p><p>"I need to ask them if they are alright with you being Cedric's apprentice." Queen Miranda continues glancing around the crowd. "I thought they would come running when I said that."</p><p>"I..." Sofia looks down at the ground with a frown, she can feel the Queen shift her gaze to her. "I don't have any."</p><p>"What?" Mirandas eyes widen at this admission. </p><p>"Your Majesty!" This shout draws both Sofia and the Queen's attention toward the well dressed man approaching them, Sofia recognizes this man as the Mayor of Dunwiddle. The Mayor is stopped in his advance by a couple of guards and Queen Miranda moves away from Sofia and goes to speak to him. </p><p>Finding herself momentarily alone Sofia turns back toward the girl she now knows as Amber who is also looking at her. "H-"</p><p>Before Sofia can get out the word hi she is suddenly tackled from behind. "Way to go Sof!"</p><p>"We knew you could do it!" </p><p>Sofia quickly moves her face so she can see Jade who is currently laying on top of her and Ruby who is bending over to smile at her friends. "Thanks guys... Jade can you get off me?"</p><p>"Oh yeah sorry." Jade chuckles as she pushes herself off the ground, once free from her friend's weight Sofia grabs Ruby's offered hand and begins to get up. As Sofia reaches her feet she notices that Amber is moving away with a couple of guards toward the royal carriage, she also notices Queen Miranda nodding to something the Mayor is saying which doesn't make Sofia feel very good. </p><p>"How did you do that Sofia?" Ruby gestures toward the wrecked wagon down the road. "You been taking secret lessons with Lucinda or something?"</p><p>"What?" Sofia's eyes widen at the accusation. "Of course not!"</p><p>"Just kidding Sof." Jade pats Sofia on the back. "But you gotta admit its kinda crazy what you just did. Have you used a wand before without telling us?" </p><p>"No." Sofia shakes her head before staring down at the wand still clutched in her hand. "It just felt like... natural I guess."</p><p>Jade and Ruby get really excited at this comment. "That's so cool."</p><p>"Excuse me." </p><p>The three friends turn to find Queen Miranda has finished her conversation with the mayor and has walked over to them. "Your name is Sofia right?"</p><p>Jade and Ruby step behind Sofia and push her toward the Queen. "Yep this is her."</p><p>"H-hello." Sofia quickly curtseys before continuing. "It's nice to meet you your Majesty."</p><p>The Queen chuckles at the nervous village girl in front of her before giving a curtsey back toward her. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well." </p><p>"Would you like to come back to the castle with us?" The Queen gestures toward the royal carriage, Sofia and her friend's eyes widen at this comment as they look from the carriage to the Queen and then back again. </p><p>"W-what?" Sofia knew the winner would get to be the apprentice of the royal sorcerer, but not only did she not think she would win it. It never even crossed her mind that she might be able to go to the castle, Meanwhile Ruby and Jade who seem to have connected the dots faster then their friend begin grinning while nudging her toward the Queen. </p><p>"Come on Sofia." Ruby giggles as she nudges her forward. </p><p>"Yeah get going." Jade leans closer to Sofia's ear as she pushes her forward. "Make sure you invite us up there."</p><p>"I-invite you?" Sofia's eyes widen even more at this comment, Jade asking her to invite them up to the castle implies that not only will Sofia be going to the castle, but she'll be staying up there. </p><p>Taking Sofia's movement toward the carriage as an agreement despite the two other girls being the ones causing said movement. The Queen waves the event winner after her as she heads toward the carriage, once they get closer some guards halt Ruby and Jade from following any further, but their encouragement has taken its effect and Sofia continues on her march without their hands on her back. Queen Miranda climbs into the awaiting carriage and after siting down she turns to offer her hand to the small girl waiting by the stairs. As Sofia takes the Queen's hand she can hear the cheers of her friends, once she has climbed in the carriage she turns back to her friends and waves to them as the door closes. The tinted windows hiding Sofia from her friends but not hiding them from her. Sofia stares at her friends for a moment before taking her seat across from the Queen and Amber whom she has just noticed is sitting beside the smiling Queen. Sofia concludes that Amber must be the Princess or something since she's here with the Queen, Sofia knew the kingdom had a Princess, but she'd never seen her before and she doesn't look anything like the Queen so she can't be hundred percent sure. Amber looks toward Sofia and the two girls lock eyes for a moment, but it lasts only a moment before the 'Princess' turns her gaze back out the window. Sofia decides to do the same as the carriage begins to move, the ride is pleasant and smooth but uncomfortably quiet as they make their way up the hill that leads to the castle.</p><p>/In Cedric's Tower/</p><p>Cedric's workshop is still except for the scratching of pen on paper, Cedric sits silently watching a glass beaker bubbling over a strange purple flame, the liquid changes from a lime green to a deep red and then shoots up through a connected tube. The tube flows into a jar suspended in mid air, immediately after the liquid pours in another tube pours in some orange liquid followed by a third tube pouring in a blue fluid. A rune flash's on the side of the jar and the mixture begins spinning, blending the three liquids together, the mixture ends up a vibrant purple before settling into a dull pink. Cedric taps the jar with his wand and a single drop of the pink concoction drips through a tube on the bottom of the jar and lands inside a glass box containing a dish of black flakes . The mixture seems to eat away at the black substance inside the box, this causes Cedric's eyes to widen as he begins rapidly flipping between observing the experiment and writing on his notepad. But then the pink mixture suddenly turns brown and rapidly vanishes into smoke, Cedric begins to panic and taps the jar again this time a fair amount of the pink substance flows through a different tube into a similar glass box with a matching dish of black flakes, despite the increased amount of the pink concoction the result is the same. With a heavy sigh Cedric leans back in his chair and covers his face with his hand, after a minute he uncovers his face and looks back at the glass boxes on the table, the black flakes inside each have returned to their original state and might have even expanded slightly. Cedric writes a few more notes on his notepad with a deep frown, he then closes the notepad and taps the cover with his wand causing a label that reads 'Interkingdom Sorcerer Society' to appear on it. With a wave of his wand the notepad flies across the room and enters a mirror on the wall. Cedric sighs once again as he collapses into his chair, after this Cedric's pet raven flies down and lands on the arm of the chair, Cedric smiles at his faithful companion. "I'm okay Wormwood."</p><p>"Just another failure." Cedric reaches out and pets his feathery friend on the head. "Nothing new."</p><p>Wormwood caws, seeming to disagree with his master's statement. </p><p>"You know it's true Wormwood, this, the Amulet, Lorelei and..." Cedric stares across the room at the staircase to his storage room. "...That..."</p><p>A pair of knocks draws Cedric's attention to the main door that leads to the rest of the castle. "Cedric are you in there?"</p><p>"Come in Baileywick." Cedric waves his wand once more and the glass boxes on the table fly across the room and lock themselves into a steel chest under his desk. </p><p>As the door opens Cedric stands from his chair and turns toward the Head Butler who just entered his tower. "What does King Roland wish of me today?"</p><p>"He simply wishes you to come down to the throne room." </p><p>"The throne room?" Cedric raises an eyebrow at this. "What for?"</p><p>"He wants to introduce you to your apprentice." Baileywick gives a smile as he gestures for Cedric to follow him. </p><p>Cedric remains still as he just stares at Baileywick. "What?"</p><p>"It appears you finally got your wish." Baileywick begins moving down the spiral staircase, Cedric begins following. "Queen Miranda went down to the village today and held a contest to find your apprentice."</p><p>"They chose a simple village child as my apprentice?" Cedric scoffs at this. "I was hoping my apprentice would have at least some magical training."</p><p>"According to the Queen she might." </p><p>"What?" Cedric looks to Baileywick more seriously this time. </p><p>"Queen Miranda said that this 'simple village child' cast a spell flawlessly on her first try." Baileywick looks back at Cedric with a smirk without halting his descent.</p><p>"First try..." Cedric stops in his tracks and stares off into space as this information sinks in, he continues moving after Baileywick after a moment. "Fascinating."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is shorter then I wanted it to be due to it being deleted if I didn’t post it now. Next chapter will be longer then I planned as a result.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>